The Stray
by lksjdhf
Summary: I came up with this in class, and this is a Carry-only story. I wrote this on the bus, too. Ill just write this on the way to college. This is a Harry/Fred. Harry is part cat. Sorry for all those who wanted Harry/George, but I forgot about that. Now, to the STARS! That wasnt a reference. Fem!Harry X Remus in marauders time? Send a PM or review to answer. Or I'll put up a poll. Hm..
1. Chapter 1 (12-16 18:01:09)

Harry wished that he would just starve already. Go numb. His chest stops rising and falling, lungs forever empty, no beating heart. The pain from being starved, then getting a minimal amount of food, was too painful. But if he died, the pain would gladly go away. The Dursleys had been telling Harry that he was a freak for years, and he had no reason not to believe them. I mean, if you lied, there would be serious consequences. They left and went to some fancy place out of the country weeks ago, leaving Harry with only 2 water bottles and locked in his cupboard. He thought them genourus for those 2 water bottles. The only gifts Harry got were the occasional gift of food and his broom, while Dudley got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it, but it was okay, because Harry was a freak. He didn't _deserve_ anything but death. Not even life. Harry wished he would just starve already. Too bad his pain wasn't from starving. It was from his inheritance.


	2. Chapter 2 (12-16 17:29:50)

Snapes POV

I can't believe it. Dumbledore sent me to pick up the little slug. 'I'm sorry, Severus, Hagrid is sick.' He may believe in 'love' and 'forgiveness', but he can't think I'll even be able to be in a 50 foot radius of the son of James without having a nausea fit. I make it to Private Drive, but I don't see a slug in sight (Oh, Severus, maybe it's because there... Aren't any slugs). Then I hear a soft whimpering.

Harry's POV

I hear something beating against the stairs. The Dursleys shouldn't be back yet. Who could it be? A robber? Murderer(why are there so many 'er's in murderer)? At least I'll die if that's the case. But, what if the Dursleys came back early? What if they beat me extra hard for not being dead yet? What if it's Uncle Vernon drunk again and he accidentally came back here? Oh, if it's the last one I'll die. Not that that's nessecerally a bad thing. But the way I'll die, oh, the BEST and first time Vernon came back drunk... (See athurs notes for story) But, what if it WAS the Dursleys, and I DO get beat extra hard. It's not my fault I'm not dead, it's actually theirs. They say I'm not allowed to have anything sharp because I'll attack them, but that _is_ the reason I haven't cut yet. Yet. I'll die when I get the chance. I whimper as I feel a large amount of pain and my pounding headache gets even worse. I see a blinding light and then a man standing outside my cupboard. Then, like any normal person that's been starved for weeks and sees a stranger in his _place of residence_ (not home, note that), I pass out.

 **AN:**

 **Flashback because I'm WAY too impatient. I'll alert you with more bold if you want to skip the details. Hare-Bear got raped, sorry.**

 _Vernon came in the house, slamming the door. He's drunk, probably because of a failed deal with a client. He walks into the living room and looks at the television, only to see a 5-year-old Harry in front of the it, watching it. Only Dudley can watch the tellevision for entertainment. Vernon smiles evilly(and sort of like a dominant, blurg). 'BOY!' Harry turns around to see Uncle Vernon, and knows he's going to get a beating for watching the tellevision. 'Come here, Harry. Come and sit in your Uncles lap.' Then, Vernon had a great idea. He would share ten experience with Dudley. Yes, he would rape his nephew with his amazing, 6-year-old son. 'Dudley!' 'What, dad?' Dudley said in a tone that would have gotten Harry no food for weeks AND a beating. 'Well, we're going to have some... Fun... With your cousin.' Vernon and Dudley both knew what that ment, and had scarily simalar looks on their faces. Harry was scared. Why was his uncle treating him so nice? 'Freak!' Vernon shouted. 'Get down on your knees.' He smiled cruelly. Harry got on his knees, and Vernon slid his already-hard log out of his pants. Vernon took the boys head in one hand, and forced the boys mouth open with the other. 'U-uncle Vernon?' Harry was scared. Vernon forced the boys head down so it would suck on his log. 'Dudley, do you see this?' He asked, and his son eagerly nodded. 'This is a slut, a whore, who will do anything for pleasure. You can do this anytime you like, son, and one day, you can do it without me.' He then took Harry's face off his log. 'Now, Dudley, do that to your cousin.' Dudley did so, and much rougher, and Harry was about to cry, but he knew how that would en, so he kept quiet. 'Beg, freak, beg. Beg for me to insert into you, freak. Beg for me to cum inside you.' And Harry knew he had to obey. 'P-please I-insert into me, Uncle Vernon.' 'And?' 'And Dudley, p-please c-cum inside me.' And Vernon raised Harry by the hips, pulled down his nephews pants, and roughly inserted with no warning. Harry bit his toung to keep from screaming. Vernon inserted, in and out, in and out, until he was about to cum. He then pulled out of the boy and shoved his log into the 6-year-olds mouth. 'Swallow.' Harry knew he had to, and swallowed the bitter taste. Dudley then followed his fathers lead and grabbed the boy by the ass, then inserted into hiscousinHarry was almost shaking with silent sobs, but he froze in shock when Vernon then out his hand on Harry's cock and started rubbing it. Dudley cummed in Harry, and was giving the same moans of pleasure his father had. Harry had cum and blood leaking out of him. Petunia then walked in and saw her husband and sons hard logs and the naked Harry and took Harry into her own grip. 'Vernon! You should wait until he's older. I'll have to wash him up so he won't stain anything now!' Harry was grateful, then was confused when his aunt took him to the guest room. He was even more confused when Petunia took off her skirt and spread her legs, revealing no underwear. She then stroked his log until it was hard, which took a while, considering he was 5 and just went through raping. Who would be hard after that? She then turned over into a butts-sticking-into-the-air position and smiled before saying 'Harry, dear, take your log and insert into me.' Harry did as he was told and Petunia gave great moans of pleasure as she guided him. Just as she cummed, the still-drunk Vernon walked in and took Harry out of her. Petunia was still twitching with pleasure. 'BOY!' Vernon threw Harry down the stairs and into the cupboard under them. He didn't get food for a week._

 **Stop scrolling, the icky stuff is gone now. Blurg, I can't believe I had to think that up, barf.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Snapes POV**

I open the door and I'm shocked, to say the least. I see Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, James' and Lily's son, starved, pale, and crying. I move my eyes from his face and look at his too-small body(to see if he's okay, pervs, this is Harry X Twin story). I look at his head and see... Cat ears? I notice a flicking and look over his shoulder. Oh, Merlin, is that a tail? He passes out, but really, who _wouldn't?_ I pick him up and apparate home.

~~~~Snapes house-*cough*Mansion*cough*-~~~~

I take the boy to the extra room and wonder what's going to happen. The ears and tail are definitely, 100% real. Why is Lily's son a Katacorpus(I'll explain that later)? James wasn't a Katacorpus, and Lily was a muggle born. Lily couldn't've had a fling, and everyone knew she was married to James, anyway. I'll find that later. Will he be able to retract his cat ears and tail? It's always a 50/50 chance, but he should be powerful, so probably.

 **Chapter 3 1/2 Okay, I'm lazy, so I just really didn't want to do a painfully slow character development 300 chapters and Carrys sick so don't blame her, but don't blame me either.**

Snape keeps Harry, Harry was **severely** abused and also often raped (obviously, did you not read that one AN?). He was at the brink of death before (surprise, surprise), and only magic and junk healed him. He went to Gringotts and now has no more horcrux or blocks, Dumbledick did the blocks, By the way. They also put a stop to the withdraws that Dumbledick and the Weasleys did. Severus and Harry got a great father/son relationship, Harry isn't depressed, and I change my mind do Carrys decision, so Harry cut when he was using scissors at school and he now only cuts when severely depressed(not a burned cookie, something like Sev dying, being shunned, or anything like that).

Authors note!

LEAVE A REVIEW SO AT LEAST _I_ CAN HUNT YOU DOWN AND PM _YOU,_ GOT IT?

-Carry


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was finally packing his things to go to Hogwarts! Sure, he loved Uncle Sev, but he would see him at Hogwarts, besides, he was anxious to do magic. 'Okay, Harry, all you have to do is go through the pillar, find a compartment, and sit there. I'm going to go to a teachers compartment, okay?' When Harry nodded, Severus walked through the barrier, easy as pie. Buuuuut, Harry sorta kinda had second thought about the 'easy as pie' part. Thankfully, when he approached a (suspiciously) kind and plump (fat) woman asked 'Hogwarts, dear?' Harry nodded and the woman said 'Okay, just go right after Fred and George here.' So, Harry followed Fred and George. He followed the follow them instructions so well, in fact, that he followed them right into a compartment with Fred, George, Lee, _Ronald,_ and Harry himself. 'Okay, so, Ron, Fred, George, and Lee.' Harry said, pointing to each person as he said their name. 'Uh, Harry, mate, I think you got Fred and George the wrong way.' 'No, dear brother-' 'He got us right!' Fred and George said, making Ronald blush. 'How can people get you two mixed up,' Harry asked in confusion 'You guys look similar, but you're just so... different.' Everyone just stared at him. Lee, being the perceptive person he was, noticed Harry's being uncomfortable and said 'Er, we should shake hands, a proper meeting, y'know?' So Harry shook Ronald's hand, Lees hand, and Georges hand, then he went to shake Fred's hand and felt a rush of power. Fred felt it, too, and pulled Harry's hand so he fell on Fred's lap. Fred beams at his twin and best friend and says 'Well, looks like I just found my soulmate.' Harry was shocked. Severus talked about soulmates meeting occasionally, and how it was really rare for two females to be soulmates, and it was almost unheard of for males, the last case being around the founders time, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were soulmates, too, and somehow all of them conceived children. Harry was the first and only descendant of them all, and it was as shock it happened at all, let alone in the same blood line where two females and two males were soulmates. Harry was so lost in thought that he forgot to keep his cat ears and tail retracted and they slid out. After everyone was done gasping (I/Harry think/s that Fred and George were exaggerating their gaspses), Ronald yelled 'HARRY BLOODY POTTER IS GAY _AND_ A CAT?!?!?!' 'Well, Ron, do you have problem with it? You can have a chat with fate to see.' Fred said, furious for his soulmate. 'Or death, I'd be happy with that, Fred.' George added, furious for his new little brother and at his

ex-little brother. Ron turned a deathly shade of white at the twins being mad at all, and the twins marched him out. Fred started playing with Harry's tail and George asked 'So, how'd you do that?' 'Katacorpus' Harry muttered before passing out.

Hey, uh, the reason these are so short is because I write these on paper so Emmy doesn't delete my files, one sheet of paper per chapter. I might not upload, depending on how much I've got done and such, but I think I should get a pass or two, especially considering how I just gave you three chapters. The next chapter will probably be a what-the-hell-is-it for the BEAUTIFUL Katacorpus. I made it up, the details, at least. Not sure about the name, I may've heard it somewhere, but I don't know _where_ I got the name opprobrium if I did. My account on Archive-of-Our-Own is Emmy_Carry.


End file.
